projectesperanzafandomcom-20200215-history
Caesar Triana
Caesar Triana, also known by Caesar Rover, is the deuteragonist. Caesar is a freelancing wanderer by choice, and becomes involved with the Anti-Esperanzan Revolution out of circumstance and boredom. He has adopted a long-standing policy of neutrality, and talks about a girl called Arcadia every once in a while. His character color is blue, and tends to be a follower, invariably working for either Jeremiad or Viola, depending on the situation. Etymology Caesar itself is a title used by Roman Emperors, due to its association with the historical Julius Caesar. Caesar's name is an ironic name - even though it is very much associated with Roman Emperors, Caesar himself believes he is a follower, not a leader, often opting out of opportunities that would put him in a position of leadership or responsibility for others. In addition, while he may not be Roman, he is a romani and a roamer, by contrast. Caesar's given code name, Cipher, is a dual meaning: cipher can mean "one that has no weight, worth, or influence", alluding to Caesar's general attitude of aimlessness and apathy and (seeming) lack of influence on world events, due to his long-standing philosophy of neutrality; but it can also mean "a secret or disguised way of writing", alluding both to Caesar's well-hidden, well-concealed backstory and his skill with which he conceals this information. It's also a reference to the Caesar Cipher, a simple, widely-used form of encryption. Caesar's last names relate to his tendency to wander the earth and travel from place to place. His chosen name, Rover, means "a person who spends their time wandering", and is a name that has been attributed to multiple vehicles, including the still-wandering Mars Curiosity Rover and the British-produced Land Rover. His birth name, Triana, refers to a district in Seville, Spain that was once home to a large population of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romani_people_in_Spain Romani (gypsy) people known as gitanos]. Triana is also the name of an Earth-observation satellite, befitting of Caesar's tendency to merely observe and rarely act; in fact, you don't need to look much further than his screen name (satellitegypsy) to see the resemblance. Personality and Traits Unlike many, many other characters within the world of Grace, Caesar seems to very distinctly lack personal ambition and drive, unlike his ambitious historical namesake. It's implied he once had drive, but something occurred and sucked most of the energy out of him. Caesar is personable, even-tempered, and easy to get along with, armed with an easygoing sense of humor and a "go-with-the-flow" philosophy, but he is also aimless, unmotivated, and passionless, wandering the earth more out of a sense of not knowing what else to do rather than a genuine thirst for adventure, discovery, and exploration (although he certainly is appreciative of all three). Caesar's self-instated policy of neutrality is not merely political, it's personal; he rarely gets involved in something that requires a good deal of emotional or moral effort. His lack of effort even extends to his typing style, which is generally almost all lowercase and pays very little attention to classical grammar rules, swapping out words like "to / too", "are", "be", "for", and "you" and replacing them with "2", "r", "b", "4", and "U" respectively. Caesar is essentially neutral in that he does not take particular sides, does not make his political opinions particularly clear, opts out of positions of leadership or elevated responsibility, and generally keeps to himself and tries not to get involved in "other people's fights", trying his hardest not to make waves wherever he goes. Caesar seems to defer to other people's judgment quite often as a result of this, getting involved in the revolution out of his association with Jeremiad & Lunesta, as well as a feeling of entitlement to his love / old flame (?), Arcadia. This seems to be because he doesn't trust his own judgment, or at least has feelings of insecurity. He largely thinks of himself as a follower, or a shadow, someone that should go with the flow so long as it's not their personal own. Caesar and Viola are alike in that they feel powerless to the whims of fate, but whereas Viola tries to assert herself and gain power, Caesar often acts resigned to his destiny. He is reliable, loyal, and capable when he ultimately does choose a "side", however, hence his "True-Blue" nickname. Caesar ultimately chose to work for Jeremiad's gang because of the exploration and adventure (and money) involved, but has remained loyal ever since, often seen by Jeremiad's side and helping him out on quite a few missions, deals, and personal matters, and he's more than willing to run errands for Lunesta every once in a while. While it takes him a while to warm up to the ideology of the revolution, he proves himself to be a very capable coordinator, fighter, and occasional tactician. Though he is rarely seen leading the charge, he is often seen making sure the charge goes smoothly. His survivalist skills and mindset come in handy as well, as does his ease with following orders. It's actually giving independent orders where things get muddy. Caesar seems to put a lot of value into his interpersonal relationships despite his apathy towards world events. He is always mindful of his best bro, Jeremiad, and is very gentle and friendly around Lunesta as well. While it takes him a while to warm up to Viola and her difficult personality, he has an almost instantaneous connection with Salia, no doubt due to her similarly friendly personality. Despite having not seen her for years, Caesar still very fondly remembers Arcadia and mentions her repeatedly. He rarely has a bad thing to say about anybody, and is generally quite helpful: he's the one that set up Jeremiad's private chat server, helped Lunesta relocate all of her medical equipment, and generally busies himself with "odds and ends". Part of Caesar's character development is him re-directing his focus onto long-term goals and objectives instead of smaller-scale, day-to-day things. Despite having few allegiances, Caesar is still a faithful member of the Phoenician religion, carrying out various practices of the church long after he stopped attending. His interests include adventuring / urban and outdoor exploration / traveling (see: wandering), sightseeing, computers and computer culture as a whole, urban culture, cars and racing as a whole, sailing, and singing / music. He seems to have an affinity for animals, and tends to get along with children very easily. Trivia * Caesar's favorite food types are salads, pizzas, and fish (Caesar salads, Little Caesar's, and Rover Fish, in order, for those that cannot see nor click the links). * Caesar states that he was born in the matter of a c-section, or Caesarean section. * Caesar's character element is wind, and as a result has air-related symbols and idioms attached to him. Caesar is somebody who goes with the flow, ''and has stated that he often follows ''wherever the wind blows. Wind is both representative of Caesar's aimlessness and wandering tendencies - bound by the winds of fate - and of his surprisingly dynamic personality. Over the course of the story, the winds of change affect Caesar, allowing him to gain a second wind and become much more involved in re-discovering his purpose and finding a cause to dedicate himself to. * The Guiding Star necklace that Arcadia gave to Caesar is seemingly an amethyst-cut stone. Traditionally, amethyst stones were often worn to protect against or ward off drunkenness. Caesar has sworn off alcohol ever since he received the necklace. ** Caesar is associated with Sapphire stones due to his blue color palette. Sapphire is the birthstone for September, and Caesar was born on September 10. * Caesar has an affinity for flamenco music, a musical genre sometimes attributed to gitanos. He also picked up an affinity for opera and italo disco from Jeremiad. * Caesar's pretty handy with computers and related technology. * Caesar's typing and writing style is influenced by "Princebonics", Prince's own shorthand writing system, who shorthanded "to / too" to 2, "be" to B, "for" to 4, etc., much like how Caesar does.